


when the sun rises

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blaze!Sapnap, Blowjobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George is confident that he can beat the game in under thirty minutes.(The Nether preoccupies him a little more than he thought, though.)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	when the sun rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerine9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerine9/gifts), [Cant_reach_the_countertop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_reach_the_countertop/gifts).



_0:16:21_

George is prepared to get a sub thirty run. He's only fifteen minutes in, and he's already in the Nether. Ponk and Punz told him that there was no way in hell he'd be able to get a run in under thirty minutes, but here he is. He steps out of the Nether portal, staring at his spawn. There's nothing but netherrack scattered around and a few sparse crimson trees. George sighs, wishing his luck wasn't as shit as it is. Whatever, he can't spend time wallowing over it. 

George starts walking, careful to avoid the lava lakes and piglins. He doesn't have any golden armour on him, which sucks, but whatever. He didn't want to waste gold when he could trade it to get Ender Pearls. He's done this so many times before, and he knows that wasting gold on armour isn't worth it. George keeps walking, gasping when he spots the fortress a few miles ahead of him. He picks up his pace into a jog, though he still keeps careful to not fall into lava or whatever. He might always respawn, but that doesn't mean that dying is fun. He shudders at the thought, remembering when he ended up dying to an entire hoard of Wither skeletons. 

He glances behind him, replacing his axe with cobblestone. He crouches as he bridges across a pool of lava, wincing at the sound of zombified piglins. He knows that they won't hurt him so long as he doesn't hurt _them_ , but he still doesn't like them. George fucking hates the Nether, actually. It's his least favourite place to go, and he'd prefer if he didn't actually have to go here to get to the End. Whatever, it's not like he can change it. George stops bridging, looking up at the fortress. He sees a few stray Wither skeletons, swapping the cobble to his bow. He notches an arrow, shooting the first Wither skeleton in the head. It stumbles back, falling into the lava a second later. 

He breathes out a sigh of relief, smiling when he watches the other Wither skeletons shift on their feet. He notches another arrow, cursing when the arrow flies past the skeleton, lodging itself into the bricks of the fortress. The Wither skeleton snaps its head towards him, and George throws a hand up to his mouth, silently cursing himself for being so fucking loud. He takes a step back, trying to build a cobble tower to block the path, but he's too fucking slow and-

George throws up his shield, wincing when he hears the wood start to shatter under the force of two stone swords. He hides under the shield, wondering if he should just let himself die and start a new run. He peers over the iron edge of his shield, frowning when he sees something glowing behind the two skeletons. 

"That's rude," a voice echoes in his ears, and George watches as the Wither skeletons ignite, whirling around to face the..blaze. A blaze? A _talking_ blaze? George frowns, slowly pulling his shield down to watch. The blaze is a little taller than him, his hair parted in the middle. He has a white headband that flows unnaturally behind him, and George can't help but smile. _Fuck_ , he's pretty. George watches in awe as the blaze flicks a wrist, watching as one of the blaze rods act as a sword, impaling a Wither skeleton in the chest. The blaze flicks his wrist again, and the Wither skeleton goes flying off of the edge of the fortress. "He's just a human, guys. He's fragile." 

George regrets thinking anything positive about this blaze. He watches as the blaze kills the other Wither skeleton in the same manner he did to the first, throwing it off the edge of the fortress. He stands up, letting his shield hang off to the side. "Uh," George clears his throat, raising his iron sword. "Thanks for that," he offers a small smile. "But I really need your rods. You know," he shifts uncomfortably. "To get to the End." 

The blaze stares back at him, moving to stand directly in front of him. George takes a step back, the heat nearly too much to handle. He knows that blazes are made of literal fire, but he didn't think a half-blaze hybrid would be as hot as the others. "Yeah, you sure do need my rods." The blaze grins at him. George blinks at him, crossing his arms, unimpressed. 

"I do," he confirms. "I need at least eight of them." The blaze's grin increases even more, and George takes another step back when the blaze takes a step closer. 

"I can give you eight of my rods right now," the blaze leans even closer, his mouth ghosting George's ear. "Unless you don't want them." 

George swallows, feeling his breath catch in his throat. "What..what do you mean by that?" He asks, noticing that the blaze is much, much prettier up close. His eyes are glowing orange, flecks of yellow dancing in them. "What's your name?" George asks, feeling his throat go dry. "I- I'm George." The blaze nips at his ear, and George gasps, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Sapnap," the blaze murmurs. "My name is Sapnap."

"Wait," George shoves him back, feeling his hands burn. He winces, shaking his hands to get rid of the feeling. "What the fuck," he breathes out, feeling his legs start to shake. Fuck. That wasn't supposed to make him feel anything, and yet it fucking _did_. Did he seriously just get turned on by a blaze? "I'm supposed to beat the game in under thirty minutes." Sapnap laughs, smiling gently. 

"George," he starts, "I think you want this more," Sapnap sounds unbelievably snarky, his eyes lighting up with mischief and humour. George is going to punch him in the fucking face, he decides. "Come on," Sapnap whines, tilting his head to the side. "Why not? You scared or something?" George scoffs, crossing his arms against his chest. "You are, aren't you? Have you never done.." Sapnap gestures down to his crotch, " _this?_ " 

"I have!" George glares at him, already annoyed. "Fuck you."

"I think I'll be doing the fucking," Sapnap corrects, taking a step closer to him. "Come on, George. Fuck the run," he pauses. "Let me fuck you instead." 

George rests a hand against his head, secondhand embarrassment coursing in his veins. "You're fucking shit at flirting," George murmurs, but he doesn't shove Sapnap away this time. "I can't believe I'm throwing my run for you." Sapnap grins up at him, placing his hands on George's hips. 

"I'm cute. I tend to get what I want."

"You suck."

"No," Sapnap corrects, smirking wider. George blinks, watching as the floating rods around him begin to morph, becoming less blocky and more...curved. Are they becoming- what the fuck? One of the rods, now oddly penis shaped and arguably large, moves up to his face. " _You_ suck." The dick pokes at his lips, hot and already leaking with pre-cum. "C'mon, don't be shy," the blaze purrs into his ear.  
  
"Sap-" George starts, but his words die into a choked moan when the schlong takes the opportunity and thrusts into his mouth. "Mmh.."  
  
"Be a good boy for me," Sapnap croons, his hands snaking around George's waist. He can feel the heat of his palms heating up gradually, rising in temperature, faster and faster and burning, until the fabric of his shirt is melting and his top half is completely exposed to the hot air of the Nether. "Be a good boy, Georgie."  
  
He obediently sucks, tongue swiping over the heated head of the dick in his mouth. The pre-cum tastes...spicy. Like nothing he's ever tasted before. It's intriguing, and he wants more. Sapnap's lips latch on his neck, sucking and biting and kissing, leaving marks all over his neck. George feels hands tugging at his pants, sly and demanding, burning through the fabric carelessly. George thinks for a fleeting moment that it's going to be a bitch, getting home naked, but Sapnap's hand palms at his growing erection. The moan in his throat dies when Sapnap's cock pushes further into his mouth, spit gathering at the base and the head poking at the back of his throat. George fights the urge to gag.

"Ah," Sapnap laughs against his throat, running his fingers through George's hair. George glares up at him, jerking his head up. Sapnap releases him, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. You could've just said something," Sapnap giggles, and George has never wanted to punch someone more in his entire life. He bobs his head down, wondering how the hell he got himself here. George pulls his head back, swirling his tongue around the head of Sapnap's dick. "Fuck, you're actually good at that. You like taking my ten inch meat stick?" Sapnap murmurs, rubbing the back of George's neck. 

"Your fucking _what_? Do _not_ call it that," George laughs, bobbing his head back down, taking Sapnap's dick back into his mouth. He sucks gently, moving back after a few moments. "Are you not going to get me off?" George raises an eyebrow at him, taking the opportunity to wipe his mouth. Sapnap tastes like ash and smoke, and George doesn't know how the hell to feel about that. "Did your chivalry just die when you saved me from those Wither skeletons?" 

Sapnap stares at him, genuine shock on his face for a second. "Right, sorry. Hard to think when you're getting a blowjob from a twink." George flips him off, squeezing the base of his cock. 

"Don't call me a fucking twink." George sighs, letting himself relax. He didn't expect his run to go this direction, but he isn't complaining. George laps at the head of Sapnap's dick, running his hands down the blaze's hips. Sapnap whines, jerking his hips up. 

"You're _really_ good at that," Sapnap murmurs, staring down at him. His forehead is beaded with sweat, he's biting down on his lower lip. George smiles as much as he can, pushing himself to swallow the entirety of Sapnap's "rod". He forces himself not to gag, bobbing his head up and down at a pace he thinks is fine for the both of them. Sapnap whines softly, burying his hands in George's hair. "Fuck, fuck, okay. Okay," he feels Sapnap's hand palm down at his own dick, wrapping around the base. "Sorry, forgot. Fuck, _George_ ," he hisses, pumping his hand around George's erection. "Gonna cum." Sapnap warns him, and George redoubles his efforts, thrusting up into Sapnap's hand. He whines when Sapnap stops moving his hand, though he doesn't have much time to think before Sapnap is spilling into his mouth. _Fuck_ , it's like goddamn _lava_. 

George swallows, even if it sears the back of his throat when he does. He coughs when Sapnap pulls out of his mouth, reaching down to finish getting himself off. "Wait," Sapnap grabs his hand, a grin lighting up his face. "I want to see if I can make you cum without you touching yourself." George stares back at him, completely unimpressed.

"Sapnap, I just want to jack off and finish my run." 

"And I want to try something," Sapnap argues. He sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking for a few seconds. "Turn around for me?" George heaves a sigh, but he does as asked, showing the blaze his ass. He winces when the fingers press at his hole, slowly worming their way into him. "Dude, you're fucking-"

"Don't," George whines, shifting as a finger pushes inside of him. "Don't fucking start with me. I'll kill you." Sapnap giggles, pushing in the second finger.

"Okay, okay," he complies, gently pushing in a third finger. George winces at the burning pain, trying to recall the last time he did this. He hasn't had a lot of time to just go around and get fucked. He's been busy. He whines when Sapnap's fingers spread apart, and he shifts even more, pushing his ass closer to Sapnap. He lets himself get fingered for a few minutes, quiet moans escaping him whenever Sapnap buries his fingers _just_ far enough to reach that one spot. "Okay. You ready?" George turns around, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Hurry up," George scoffs, clenching his ass when Sapnap's fingers disappear. "You're so slow." Sapnap giggles, pulling George closer to him. 

"I'll show you slow." Sapnap snorts, planting his hands on George's hips. George feels the head of Sapnap's cock press at the forefront of his entrance, whining when he feels nothing a second later.

"Sapnap!" George huffs, staring at the blaze, who just smirks back at him. "Hurry the fuck up. Just..stick it in already."

"Okay," Sapnap laughs, and he does. George tilts his head back at the feeling, pain rushing through him. He clenches around Sapnap's schlong, moaning as he starts to move his hips. He feels something else prodding at his hole, turning back to stare at another rod pushing into him. He whines at the burning, desperately jerking his hips. "Is this okay?" Sapnap asks, his voice softer than it had been.

"Yeah," George murmurs into the side of his neck, wrapping his arms around Sapnap's waist. He buries his head into Sapnap's shoulder, moaning as the blaze thrusts upwards. "Fuck, Sapnap, faster," Sapnap murmurs something back, but George doesn't care. He juts his hips forwards, trying to get more traction. He rakes his nails down Sapnap's back, digging them into his flesh. Sapnap smells like soot and smoke and ash, and George finds himself not minding it. "Fuck!" He shouts out when Sapnap hits that spot again, clenching his hands into fists. "Fuck, fuck, Sapnap, _fuck_." 

"Yeah," Sapnap agrees, and George can feel another rod pressing at his entrance. George whines even more, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sapnap repeatedly hits that spot. "You feel so good." Sapnap murmurs with a breathless laugh, his hands running up and down his ribs, wandering down his thighs, leaving burning touches all along his body. George jerks his hips forwards, not getting enough movement, not getting enough traction. Sapnap needs to go fucking _faster_ , and he _isn't_ , and it's annoying the hell out of him. 

"Faster," George whines. To his luck, Sapnap thrusts his hips faster, grabbing his shoulders when he does. " _Faster._ " George repeats, moaning when Sapnap finally fucking listens to him, going the fastest that he has this entire goddamn time. George moans into his shoulder, digging his nails into Sapnap's back as he lets Sapnap thrust in and out of him, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels like he's burning from the inside out, and he doesn't care, he doesn't mind at all. It's been so long since he's felt like this, and he- _fuck_. He feels his dick twinge a little, feels the heat in his stomach drop much lower. "Sapnap, I'm gonna, _fuck_ , I'm gonna-"

"Do it then." Sapnap murmurs into his ear, the two rods in his ass pounding that one spot, and _fuck, fuck it feels good_. 

"Sapnap!" George shouts, biting down on Sapnap's shoulder to muffle his moaning, embarrassment heating up his face. He feels his mind go completely blank for a second, pleasure overwhelming his senses as he cums. "Fuck," he whispers, feeling a sudden heat in his ass. Sapnap's moaning has gotten louder, and it isn't hard to pick up the pieces from there. He lets himself lean against Sapnap's chest, head resting on his shoulder. "Fuck."

Sapnap laughs, and George feels the rods leave his ass, whining a little when they do. "Yeah? You should come to the Nether more often," Sapnap murmurs, leaving his dick in George's ass. George can't bring himself to care, feeling too tired and _good_ to move. "Was that good?"

"You're bad at having sex," George tells him. "You might need some practice. With your.." he pauses, quirking a smile. "Ten inch meat stick, I believe is what you called it." Sapnap throws his head back, barking out a laugh.

"Oh, fuck off. You're the one who hasn't gotten any dick in like, years," Sapnap counters, reaching down to squeeze George's dick again. "I'm surprised this thing still works." 

George sighs, giving Sapnap a shove as he pulls himself off of his dick. "You're such an asshole, you know that?" He rolls his eyes. He knows that he's going to be sore as fuck tomorrow, but he doesn't give a shit right now. "You should come with me," George clears his throat, more embarrassed than he has been all day. "You know. To help me on runs."

"Right," Sapnap grins at him, and George watches as his rods slowly turn into less-dick shaped objects, glowing a bright yellow colour. "To help you on runs," he repeats, squeezing George's shoulder. He kisses the side of his neck, his hand resting on George's ass. "Sure. I'll come with you." 

George nods, looking down at himself. "You fucking burnt my clothes off."

"Sorry?" Sapnap offers him a sheepish smile, running his hands through his hair. "I wasn't thinking."

"Whatever," George sighs. "Come on, dumbass. Let's get out of here. I think you need more practice." Sapnap grins at him, squeezing his ass. 

"We'll practice all night, Georgie. Promise." 

George rolls his eyes, pushing down the heat that threatens to come back again. He can wait until they get to the overworld. He glances down at the watch on his wrist that's remained surprisingly unscathed. He sighs at the time. 

_0:38:53_

Maybe next time. 


End file.
